


Let Go

by babybirdblues



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I think he'd force himself to move on, Stiles is strong, aaaaaangst, and I abuse tags horribly, and I think he could, eventually, he really is, he'd be okay, he's not weak, i dunno, i just, introspective kind of, it's short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's five in the morning and Betty - his jeep, his mom's jeep - is as perfect as she'll ever be.  Stiles has already said goodbye to his dad, gotten him to promise to take care of himself and come and visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be the first in a series of unrelated drabbles all based on the premise of 'moving on'. Stiles is strong and he could move on. He could make it and he could be fine; he could be perfectly okay.

It's five in the morning and Betty - his jeep, his mom's jeep - is as perfect as she'll ever be.  Stiles has already said goodbye to his dad, gotten him to promise to take care of himself and come and visit.

It's time to leave and Stiles doesn't look back.  Even though they scream after him, some plead, some beg, some swear to kill him, call him a traitor.  None of it matters.  He doesn't care anymore.  He's forgotten how.  He didn't used to.

Not when he waited hours at a diner for Scott - who was too wrapped up in Isaac to remember him.  Not when he didn't go to the hospital - when he should have because he's pretty sure Jackson fractured a rib.  Not when he stayed up for all hours researching - when he could have slept but Derek wouldn't let him.  Not when he put on a smile and laughed - even though he was drowning and all he wanted to do was cry.  Not when he realized that he was never one of them - it's always harder being alone.

But now he's forgotten how.  Especially when he remembers.

That's okay though.  Everyone grows up and everyone moves on.

Stiles is.

He's going to school in New York.  Partly it's the distance but mostly it's because his dad's so proud of him.  So proud that he's focusing.  That he's not lying anymore - he's not involved in anything that he has to lie about anymore.  Except that fling with Danny because both of them got left behind.

Anyways, Stiles is fine.  He's fine and going to make his dad proud.  Beacon Hills was never for him anyways.  His mom always told him he was going to do great things.

Though, he doesn't think about her often.  Well, he tries not to.  Because they were silly dreams a mother has for her child.  She's dead and all he can do is move on without her.

You have to grow up sometime right?

So, when a boy in his class starts acting odd and when people start dying Stiles gets out his supply of mountain ash - putting circles around his apartment - and wolfsbane - he never goes anywhere without it.

But other than that...

He ignores it.


End file.
